


One Day Milly

by obssesixn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obssesixn/pseuds/obssesixn
Summary: Armitage Hux should refrain from drinking any more than his usual glass of whiskey on a Friday night.





	One Day Milly

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a fanart I found a few month ago.

Tracing his fingers along the cold glas, drawing the shape of a small star, Armitage enjoyed the tickling sensation of ginger fur tickling his cheek from where Millie was sitting beside his head. Her paw playfully trying to swat at his outstretched finger.

“One day Millie. I’ll give you a star”.

The young boy whispered to the small feline as he closed his eyes and buried his face at her soft side. Forgetting about the yelling of his father still ringing in his ears as he tried to focus of the rapid beating of Millie's heartbeat.

-

“Your Birthday is coming up in a few days”

Phasma remarks casually as she stuffs another handful of chips into her face. Hux only watching her disdainfully as she leaves crumbs all over his pristine looking couch. Well, it had been to the moment Phasma had let herself inside with his spare key and made herself at home. Like she does at least twice a week. Hux would always scowl and pretend to be annoyed but both of them and anyone who knew them just a little bit knew these two were inseparable since the Ginger man's 7th Birthday.

“What about it?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulder while he returned his attention back to the TV. Not quite sure what they've been watching for the past thirty minutes. His Birthday had never been something he looked forward to. To Hux it was a day like any other but Phasma insisted he do something to celebrate it.

“You gonna celebrate with Ren?”

“Heck no. He doesn't know about it and I'd very much appreciated it if it stayed that way” he replied with a pointed look towards the blonde woman.

“But why? He seems to be just the type to want to make a date out of it or anything. Indulge yourself?” she continued like she didn't know that was exactly what Hux didn't want to happen.

He liked Ren. But not even Phasma was allowed to get him anything more than some treats for Millicent and he knew Ren would go overboard once he started. Like with everything else he did. “No Phas. Just let me grow old in peace. I might tell him later” Hux says to sort of make clear he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Not that Phasma would listen should she decide it's more interesting to annoy him than watch the stupid movie that she's probably seen thrice already. He didn't even know why she always insisted on make him watch that crap but he indulged her as he enjoyed her company immensely. Most of the time at least. 

“He's gonna be mad once he finds out” she pointed out nonetheless, obviously not ready to drop the subject just yet but Hux knew she was right. Ren and him haven't been going out that long yet and he knew the other man to be easily hurt, self-conscious as he was. Though he didn't have any reason to be as Hux tried to assure him as often as possible. Not so much through words as actions. Being a man of few words it was easier for him to just trail a finger lovingly over the edge of his slightly too large ears or brush his lips against the dark moles dotting the dark haired mans face. Kylo wasn't beautiful in the conventional way but to Hux he was the most gorgeous man he's ever met. He was stunning to him and nothing would ever change that, he was sure of that.

“Maybe” Hux admitted quietly as he took a handful of the now almost empty chips bag. Nibbling at the chip while lost in his thoughts about Ren. They had met at a coffee shop down the street. As cliché as it sounds but in fact Kylo had spilled his way too sweet coffee over hux’s white shirt. The latter being on his way to a Job interview had been furious as one can imagine. Yet Kylo had insisted on making it up to him, following him to the front door of his apartment where he wanted to simply change as quick as possible. Kylo had still been there when Hux came back out and that's when Hux relented if only to get rid of the other. Later on Kylo confesses he'd been so smitten the first time he saw him that he really just could not not ask him out.

Heaving a small sigh as his thoughts seemed to be stuck at Kylo for now, Hux decided it was best to tell Kylo. Just not early enough to give him time to plan something.

-

The day before his Birthday Hux still didn't manage to actually tell Kylo that he'd be turning 35 the next day. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he knew the other man would be hurt by the fact that Hux hadn't yet told him. Late that evening Hux stood in the kitchen, staring intently at his phone and contemplating on whether to just text it to him or maybe even call him as his doorbell rang. It took a moment for Hux to realize with some annoyance that someone was at his door, uninvited. Letting out a frustrated huff he walked down the hall and was ready to stare whoever dared break his routine down, as his gaze fell upon Kylo looking sheepishly at him and clutching a small red package with a bow in front of his chest.

“How the fuck do you know?” Hux blurted out and just as quickly shut his mouth. Phasma that damn traitor.

“Never mind. Come in”

“You're mad” Kylo stated and it took all in him to not simply snap at Kylo for it. Of course he was but not at this beautiful and loyal soul but himself for not just getting his shit together and telling the man himself.

“No. Just...no.”

“It's not for you anyway. Well sort of.”

It sounded more like a question but Hux didn't comment on it as he furrowed his brow at Kylo's back making his way towards the redheads living room. Curiosity getting the best of him Armitage followed his lover back into his living room and found Kylo sitting on the floor with Millie purring happily from the attention the dark haired man gifted her with. Just when he was about to speak up and demand why Kylo showed up at his apartment this late at night, the other one reached over to where he had dropped the red box and opened it. From where Hux was standing he couldn't make out what it was he took into his large but still so graceful fingers, until he wrapped it around Millicent's neck. It was a collar. Meowing in content Millie headbutted Kylo's knee when he turned to look at Hux with a wide grin. Proud of himself and once Hux took a step closer and crouched down beside him he could understand why.

It was gorgeous. A simple black leather band with a small silver star dangling from where usually a small bell or something of the like would be attached. Hux knew he had told Kylo that he wanted to get Millie a new collar since she somehow managed to rip her old once but he didn't remember ever mentioning The Star. It could be a coincidence but the moment Hux turned back to look at Kylo after scratching the cats chin while inspecting the new collar, he just knew from the way Kylo's brown eyes looked at him that this meant more. Carefully leaning in Hux allowed himself to press his lips to Kylo's soft one's in a gentle kiss. Conveying what he felt through the kiss as words failed him. It wasn't until a few silent moments with their foreheads resting against one anothers had passed that Hux slowly blinked his eyes open. Searching Kylo's face as if the answer was hidden within it. 

“I never told you about it” he breathes softly and Kylo's lips quirked up at the corner.

“Actually you sort of did. I mean the part where you've always wanted to take Millie and go to space. Away from everything and anyone. Away from…”

That's where the dark haired man's voice trailed off, seemingly to know of the delicacy of the topic. Having had some family issues himself as Hux had found out rather quickly into their second date. Hux bit his lip as he remembered that one night they got completely wasted. He didn't think Kylo would remember any of it and even hoped he wouldn't. But now, he sort of was glad he still did.

Looking down at the ginger tabby brushing up against his side he allowed himself a small smile and reached out to pet her. Tracing his fingers along the collar and the star in the process.

“Now you've got your Star” Hux whispered softly and heard Kylo chuckle softly as Millie meowed in response. Looking up at them through big round eyes.

“Happy Birthday”

“Thank you”

He didn't realize how much time had passed since Kylo showed up at his door but it was in fact ready his Birthday and for the first time since he can remember it wasn't just a normal day like any other. Maybe it was the way Kylo allowed himself to wrap his arms around Hux’s waist or it was simply the fact that his routine had been thrown off for this but if Hux was honest with himself. He didn't mind Kylo ruining his thoroughly planned life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here and I hope you enjoyed it. It's not beta'd but I hope I'll find someone to do that for me soon. Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
